


Мятная свежесть

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.Кое-что о зубной пасте.))АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.





	Мятная свежесть

**Author's Note:**

> Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.  
> Кое-что о зубной пасте.))  
> АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.

\- Пощему мы не шделали этого раньше? - вопрошал Баки, сквозь полный рот зубной пасты и зубной щетки. - Пощему мы, как два барана, жрали эту мятную швежешть и лешные травы? Пощему, Штиф?!

Благодаря обостренной суперсолдатской чувствительности к вкусам и запахам чистка зубов сопровождалась не самыми приятными ощущениями. Так что, кое в чем Баки был прав. Мятная и ментоловая паста даже полчаса спустя ощущались так, будто Стив сжевал килограмм мяты. Если, конечно, не заесть ее кое чем более приятным тут же, прямо в ванной комнате. Другое дело, что после этого приятного потом приходилось снова чистить зубы.

Фиолетовая зубная паста, которую Баки продолжал сейчас активно втирать в зубы и десны пенилась и вкусно пахла малиновой жвачкой. 

У Стива во рту аж слюна собралась от этого зрелища. Впрочем, более вероятную причину слюноотделения стоило искать в оголенных плечах и прикрытой только тонкими боксерами заднице Баки Барнса. 

С трудом переместив взгляд с тыла Баки на его лицо в отражении зеркала, Стив изобразил самую честную улыбку, на какую был способен в таких условиях.

\- Привычка?

Он и правда никогда не задумывался над марками зубных паст и их разнообразием. Просто продолжал по инерции покупать ту, которая была в реабилитационной клинике ЩИТа, где он очнулся. В конце концов, он же может легко потерпеть небольшой дискомфорт.

\- Щерта ш два! Я щую в тебе шкрытые мажохишкие наклонношти, Штиф!

\- А я чую малиновую жвачку, - Стив склонился к нему и чмокнул в щеку. - А вообще, сам подумай, зачем бы нам выбирать детскую зубную пасту, когда у нас не было ребенка? Как бы это выглядело: два здоровенных амбала в детском отделе?

Баки сплюнул пену в раковину и вопросительно вскинул брови.

\- А шейщаш это как выглядит?

\- Как два отца, которые выбирают зубную пасту своему ребенку? - предложил Стив. - Ну, как малиновая, на твой взгляд?

Накануне они закупили пять марок с разными вкусами и теперь проводили тест-пробы, чтобы выявить наиболее подходящую для Кобик по всем параметрам: качество очистки зубов, вкус, послевкусие, возможные побочные эффекты использования.

Баки несколько раз шумно прополоскал рот, отчего его губы приобрели насыщенно-розовый цвет, став еще притягательнее. Он поймал голодный взгляд Стива и многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

\- Лучше ванильной, но хуже той, что со вкусом колы. Знаешь что, Стиви? Не то ты записывал в свои блокноты о новом веке. Ой не то! Нормальную зубную пасту туда надо было записывать, - хмыкнул Баки и, проходя мимо, чувствительно ущипнул Стива за задницу.

Пару мгновений Стив переваривал это бесспорно важное замечание, прежде чем двинуться в спальню вслед за Баки. Остряк нашелся! Пусть лучше скажет спасибо, что Стив разобрался в марках смазки!


End file.
